When the Doctor slept
by instagramrohan
Summary: The Doctor might have been a alien, and who ever saw him sleep? Everybody sleeps. And has hobbies. Everyone needs something to do with their free time. So what does the Doctor do?[I'm gonna take full advantage of the fact that this is fanfiction. This is where stuff becomes stupid]
1. The Build-Up

AN: This is basically inspired from a season eight argument. I'm  
pretty sure its not a major spoiler, but S8 material alert . Enjoy!

READ:This chapter has no major sex.

The Doctor needed to sleep. There was nothing that could be done about it. So he found the nearest planet to land on. By not so great a chance, Earth was right in front of him. He set the course for Clara's house. Might as well use a bed while I'm at it.

Meanwhile ...

Clara had just got up from a very hot and very erotic dream. She was lying, curled up in her blanket cursing the sun for having woken her up right when the fantasy had reached its crescendo. The feeling of toe curling ecstasy slowly seeped away, like the retreating tide. The feel of the thick cock in her hand as she adjusted it so that she could envelope it in her heat was still fresh in her mind. She was still very horny. It was that very dangerous point where she was just very desperate to get off, no matter what the source of her pleasure. She would fuck her water bottle if that was the only thing she could get her hands on. She decided to get out of bed, and take a cold shower. It was a weekend. "Time to go get some hot action'' she thought to herself.

She was unaware that someone was on his way to use her bed at that very moment.

She decided it was not best to move around naked in her very open apartment block, despite the fact that the thought of being so naughty would only help to get off. As she pulled on yesterday's skirt and blouse, she thought about the Doctor. She wondered if he would be popping by today. She hoped not. The thought of the shower was put out of her mind as her tummy grumbled. She went to the kitchen. The air was quite cool, and it was directly in contact with her uncovered pussy. As she put some bread to toast, she leaned over too far on the table. The corner of the table pressed deliciously into her pussy. She couldn't take it. She rubbed herself against the edge slowly, the pleasure making her purr. As she got into it, she lifted her skirt and bunched it up in one hand so that she could get more pleasure. The other hand went to play with her nipple, now a hard nub. She looked down to see the corner, about an inch into her pussy, going in, up, down, sideways and driving her crazy. she was getting very worked up. The table was soaked with her juices. She was startled when the toast popped out. She completely lost her high, and came down, now sexually frustrated even further, the cloth of her cotton shirt just rubbing her nipples with every movement.

This was too much. she need t get off . NOW.

The Doctor was slowly loosing track of his actions. All he knew was that he needed to get to Clara's house. There he would be able to sleep without being judged. There he would not have to worry that when a Time Lord slept, it was not like a Human. He knew that his inhibition-less sleep would cause many problems. For Time Lords slept only mentally. He could task himself to learn the guitar while he was asleep. Of course he wont remember how well he did it, but whatever skills he gained, he would still have. Practically like a mind wiped robot. Or an amnesiac. HE set up the data file he made decades back, after he started gallivanting. It would explain everything to Clara.

So what happens when you put a sex starved Clara and a inhibition-less Doctor in one room?

Lets find out ... ;) Give me your ideas, I'll add them in, who doesn't like a sexy Clara?


	2. He Arrives

AN: This chapter jump provides me the opportunity to avoid writing about some things, and maintain continuity, without having to worry about explaining it.

Clara was still very horny. Her pussy was oozing her juices. She had had a quick shower, must against her wishes. Every time the stream of water came in contact with her pussy, it would send tingles of pleasure up her spine. She had been sorely tempted to rub herself to orgasm as she wiped herself down after bathing. The feel of the cloth on her tits and clit had only increased her horny-ness. She still wanted, no craved cock. At this rate she would fuck the olg geezer across the hall. Gad knows he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

The Doctor set up the protocols which would explain to Clara what was happening. He just hoped that he did nothing regrettable. No, he prayed.

Clara heard the familiar whoosh-whoosh of the TARDIS. " No. No. Nononono. No.",she thought, as she rushed to hide in her bedroom, locking the door. She stood with her back to the doar, not noticing that her towel wrapped around her tight body had come lose. As she stared with fear at the police box materializing in front of her, a weird thought crossed her mind. "I wonder how big he is?", she thought to herself. The moment the TARDIS was done, the Doctor rushed out. He grabbed Clara, failing to notice her flustered state. he pulled her directed her into the TARDIS. "Stay in there, Protocol 47 will kick in. Just don't come out until you understand its true depth, and whatever I start to do, Don't. Stop. Me.",he said. Clara didn't listen to a word. The doctor had shoved her in such a way, that a towel had come off. As she thought about catching it, it fell, as though in slow motion. It slowly unwrapped itself catching the Doctor's attention, as the cloth began to slip through his fingers. It fell, but got caught on the rock hard nipples that topped her pert, young breasts. Gravity took over, and the towel fell, Her breasts bounced slightly, but her heaving made it appear all the more erotic.

The Doctor's eyes followed every move. It suddenly took over his brain. All he could think was of how sexy Clara looked, how enticing. It consumed him. His mind was filled with thoughts of ravishing her, as he stared at her hard nubs. Too late, he realized, that he had unknowingly tasked himself. It struck him as he hit the bed, eyes closing. He was consumed with the thoughts of her perfect curves How she was an enigma wrapped around a dilemma and squeezed into those skirts that were just one size too small, yet perfect.

HE was going to have his way with Clara, one way or the other.

And wouldn't remember a thing.

Dun Dun DUN ... Sorry, I just love build-ups.

Sorry about the bad grammar too.


	3. Electricity

Sorry, exams are annoying, 'nough said.

READ:Has use of electricity for erotic purposes, if you're not comfortable, ignore.

* * *

Clara stumbled around the TARDIS to the screen, naked, and feeling the cool air's effect on her body. Her towel was discarded by the door. Her nipples were rock hard. She pressed herself against the cool metal of the panel, and felt the slight pleasure. Near the door, a holographic projection sprang up. The Doctor was looking at her, not at all bothered with her highly appeasing nude form.

"Clara, this is protocol 47. This is serious, listen to me. Right now, I have fallen asleep. For all practical purposes, I am not conscience. The TARDIS will not leave, and you're inside for own protection. I am not in practical control of my own body, so stay away, this is data projection, it will answer all you ask, as long as it is relevant ... '

Clara had stepped closer to him, her breasts bouncing slightly in time with her ass with each step she took, after seeing the Doctor fast asleep on her bed. The first time she had seen him like that. Trust him to drool all over her sheets. It was comical though, he was too tall, and at the angle he was seeping in, his legs were falling off. The holograph moved his arms in a gesture, and it passed through her, her breasts to be exact. That was when she lost track of her surroundings. She zoned him out. There had been a sudden rush of current through her, turning her on faster than ever before. Her lust addled brain gave her an idea. She stepped right into the projection, and her knees buckled as the current hit her pussy, her clit, her nipples. It was coursing through her, literally. She felt the varying intensity of the current, riding and falling with the Doctor's voice. Talk about a deep voice getting you off.

That fact that she was being so naughty and getting of in the TARDIS, on electricity, just helped.

The source of her pleasure slowed down, and became a slow pulse. A dull throb. She opened he eyes to see that he had stopped talking. The one time she didn't want him to shut up, he goes silent. She asks, "Why did you shut up?" Instantly, he replies, not that she hears it all. She just understands something along the lines of - I finished ... also ... and this projection moves around with you.

She looks towards the TARDIS panel and notices a handle, a very phallic looking one. She orders the Doctor,"Follow me" Ordeing him, and watching him obey gives her slight thrill. She goes and climbs on to the panel. She aligns herself to the handle, crouching over it. She looks at the projection, and tells him"Stand here so that I'm in you again.' The projection did as told. The electricity burned through her, short circuiting mind. She crashes down on the handle in an instant, taking its short five inches straight into her sopping pussy. Her ache finally being sated. She did not even have to try to work it in. "TALK DAMMIT !AND DON'T SHUT UP TILL I SCREAM AT YOU AGAIN ! I NEED THIS ! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME NOW! NOT AFTER ALL THIS BULLSHIT!", she screamed. She rode the handle with wanton abandon, not caring about the damage she may be causing. Serve the Doctor right for dropping in this way.

The sounds of her slopping pussy echoed around the room. The projection went on. She slid up down on the poor handle, thrusting. Time seemed to collapse for her. HEr thighs burned, with her constant movements. The handle pumped in and out of her tight, shaven pussy. She had chosen to shave that morning, keeping in mind her plans for the day Her ass smacked slightly onto the panel, adding soft slapping sounds to her erotic music. The electricity coursing through her veins was too much. She felt her high rise. The itch finally being satisfied. She would not let anything stop her now. She needed this sweet release. It came closer.

And closer

Closer still, with every move she made.

"oh soo ... close so so close uuhhhh yessss .. cummon cummm-on ... oh yes ... finally ... yes yes yes yes YesYes YES YES YESYESYESYESYESYES ! Oh FUCK MEEE DOCTOR! FUCK ME! OH YES! GIVE IT TO MEEEEE! OH -Oh- oh ... OH CUMMON! FINALYY ! "' she screamed. Her pleasure crashed through her. Clara came, hard. So hard, she squirted. She reached forward with one hand to rub her pussy between those explosive squirts. her juices shot across the TARDIS. Her hair was flying across as she tossed her head and squirted all over the small handle that brought her momentous pleasure. She came longer than ever before, hard. Her insides turned to mush.

She was reduced to a withering mess on the panel. Her chest was heaving up and down, and she was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She slowly gained back motor control. She brought her finger up to her lips and licked them clean, tasting her sweet juices.. She finally got what she had been thirsting for all day. Although it was not from a big hard cock, she now realized how fun electricity could be. Clara rubbed her pussy gain, enjoying the after glow of that great orgasm. She sank down completely on the handle, and let her legs fall down. She sat there, the five inches sheathed in her.

Then she remembered, cock. Something the projection, now standing away, came back to her. She looked t the screen, at the Doctor. "Not in control of your own body, eh? This is going to be fun." she thought to herself. She continued to look at the screen, at the Doctor, who was now just sitting there with blank eyes. "Lets make this a fun weekend.", she grinned to herself. She raised herself off the handle, feeling empty. She got off the panel and walked to her towel, ignoring the longing, thinking of the hot piece of Time Lord meat she planned to replace it with. She wrapped it around herself.

"Lets start over, shall we?", she said out loud, and headed out of the TARDIS, her hips swaying as she slipped into a catwalk. She planned to enjoy herself immensely.

* * *

There you go! ;)

Thanks to the guest who reviewed and Lihuj for your support.


End file.
